


Foot for Thought

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Okay maybe a little plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Their sex is already awesome, but there's something Tony has always wanted to try with Steve.





	Foot for Thought

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 05: Feet

“Can I ask you something?”

Steve looked up for a second before he kept sketching DUM-E's arm. He couldn't quite get it to look right. “Sure.”

“Okay.” Tony paused long enough for Steve to look back up, putting down his pencil. His brow furrowed at the barely hidden nervousness in Tony's eyes.

“What is it, Tony?”

“Okay, so,” Tony started again, fiddling with something in his hands. “We've been doing this... thing for like, a long time right?”

This _thing_. Steve smiled, crossing his arms. “Yeah. I guess it's a two month _thing_ now.”

Tony chuckled awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. “Right. So, uh. It's going great, right? The thing. We're... doing good, right?”

“You can say relationship without bursting into flames, can't you?” Steve deadpanned, smiling at the open relief on Tony's face.

“Oh. Yeah, of course. So, our relationship.” Tony sounded so happy saying the word that Steve's heart twinged. They really had to work on that. “It's going great, I think?”

Definitely working on that. “You've made me happier than I've been in months, Tony. Of course it's going great.”

Tony's eyes widened for a second before he covered up his surprise with a smirk. “Well. It helps that the sex is amazing.”

Steve sighed, shaking his head fondly. “Yeah. Everything's great. Are you going somewhere with this or –“

“Let me finish,” Tony interrupted. “Alright, so we can agree that the sex is awesome.” His eyes drifted off to the side. “But, I mean, we've never really talked about... the things we like.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “I think I have a pretty good idea what you like by now.” He could feel his face heat a little. “And, uh, you definitely –“

“That's not what I mean,” Tony sighed, coming over to sit down on the workshop couch next to Steve, a look on his face like he was facing down a threat. “I know you've enjoyed the things we've tried so far, but... We need to talk about kinks.”

Steve tilted his head. “Kinks?”

“You know, things you like outside of what we've already been doing.” When Steve still looked at him blankly, Tony continued hesitantly. “You have no idea what I mean, do you?”

Steve huffed. “I was a virgin before you, Tony. And I've loved everything we've done so far.”

“Right,” Tony said, pulling himself together in what Steve recognized as his impending-speech-face. “Okay, think of it like this. Sex is great. Like cake. Maybe chocolate. You like chocolate?”

“I prefer vanilla,” Steve said. For some reason that made Tony laugh.

“Alright, so vanilla cake.” He chuckled to himself for a second before he continued. “It's great on its own, you can have vanilla cake just as it is and it's delicious, right?” Steve nodded, starting to suspect where this was going. “But there's other things you can put on top, like chocolate chips or fruit or sprinkles and it doesn't mean the cake is any different, but there's just a little something on top.” Tony looked at him, head tilted. “It's not something you need because the cake will be delicious no matter what and that's fucking awesome, but... it just spices things up a little, you know?”

Steve nodded. “So you want to talk about things we can do to make the sex more... diverse?”

Tony let out a relieved sigh. “Exactly.” Then he jolted suddenly, looking at Steve with concern. “But, you know this doesn't mean I don't enjoy sex the way we're doing it right now, right? I mean, I'm one hundred percent satisfied with our sex, you have to know that, you see it every –“

“Tony,” Steve cut off the babbling by grasping Tony's hand in his. “I know you are. I think I'd know if you weren't.” He smirked. “You're pretty vocal about what you like.”

Tony laughed, squeezing Steve's hand. “Okay, that's fair.” He looked at Steve, an easy smile on his face. Steve could see the curiosity lingering beneath though. “So. Any fantasies? Something you've thought about that you want to try?”

Steve thought about it for a second, but came up blank. “I don't think I've really thought about it,” he admitted. “I'm not really – I mean.” He waved a hand around, feeling a little out of his depth. “What did you call it? Kinks? I'm not sure what you'd... call a kink.”

“Oh,” Tony said, moving to stand. “That's fine. JARVIS, can you pull up a list or something, leave out the hardcore stuff though, I don't wanna scar him for –“

“What about you?”

Tony stopped, turning back towards Steve. “What about me?”

“You brought this up for a reason, didn't you?” Steve prodded, patting the space next to him. “Tell me what you like.”

Tony fidgeted for a second before he plopped back down beside Steve. “Well, I mean...” He sighed, rubbing his hands together. “There's a lot of things I like. I don't want to overwhelm you or anything. Maybe we should –“

“One thing?” Steve asked, grabbing Tony's shoulder to make him look at him. “I'll tell you if it's too much, just – One thing? So I can get an idea? Please?”

Tony hesitated for a second before he sighed, admitting defeat. “I like... I mean, really, there's a lot of things, but I guess I really like it when you pull my hair.”

He looked carefully at Steve as if expecting a freak out. Steve just blinked for a second before he frowned. “That's it?”

Tony bristled. “What do you mean that's it, it's a kink!”

“I don't know,” Steve exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “I expected something – I don't know, something surprising! I know you like it when I pull your hair, it's not like that's news to me, Tony.”

“Oh yeah? Well I –“ Tony bit his lip, looking away.

“What, Tony? Just tell me, I won't judge you.”

Tony hesitated for so long that Steve was starting to think he'd have to pull out the concerned-Cap-voice, when Tony suddenly spoke.

„Well, I have a thing for, you know –“ Tony grasped for words before he sighed, lifting his foot and awkwardly wiggling his toes. “Foot stuff.”

“Oh.” Steve blinked. “Does that... I mean, you want me to – Touch you? With my feet?”

“No, that's not –“ Tony ran a hand through his hair. “Um, it's... my feet. I like getting someone off with my feet.”

Steve sat absolutely still as he processed that. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Well– um,” Steve cleared his throat. “I mean, I think I could. Do that. Well, let you. Do that. Yeah.” He nodded once, determined Cap-face on, and Tony's face lit up with such wonder and awe that Steve could have kissed him stupid. God he loved that man.

“Cool,” Tony said oh so eloquently, wringing his hands together. “So...”

“So.” Steve repeated, gesturing between them. “How do we – I mean –“

“Right. Just –“ Tony grabbed Steve's biceps to guide him against the arm rest of the couch. As Steve got comfortable Tony leaned over to steal a kiss.

“I'll make this good for you, promise,” Tony murmured against Steve's lips before he sat up to take off his shirt. He took a second to let Steve appreciate the view before he lay down on top of him, fitting their hips together and biting at the tendons in Steve's neck.

Steve tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he ran his hands up Tony's naked back. He'd never get tired of this.

“Not that I'm complaining,” Steve mumbled, breathing heavily as Tony's lips found his collarbone. “But shouldn't you, I don't know, get into position?”

Tony leaned back to smirk at him as he palmed Steve's growing erection. “What, so eager to get rid of me?”

“No, just... Isn't that what you wanted?” Steve sounded equal parts amused and confused, so Tony leaned back with a sigh.

“You're indulging my weird kinks, Steve. Least I can do is make it good for you.”

“I'm not indulging you,” Steve reprimanded him gently, pressing a kiss to the corner of Tony's mouth. “I'm experimenting. I might like this, too, you know?”

Tony leaned back to look at him with blown eyes. “Wow,” he breathed. “That's kind of hot.”

Steve frowned. “What is?”

“Say experiment again.”

Steve couldn't help but laugh, pulling a chuckling Tony closer. “One thing at a time, okay? I'll talk to you about science and experiments later.”

He felt Tony breathe out heavily against his shoulders before he pulled himself up until he was lounging against the opposite end of the couch. “Fine. But that's definitely going on the list.”

“There's a list?” Steve asked, watching intently as Tony pulled off first his socks, then his pants. He reached down to do the same as Tony scoffed.

“Have you met me? I have multiple lists.” Tony's eyes trailed over his chest as Steve pulled off his shirt, leaving them both completely naked. “What I like, what you like, things I've tried, things I want to try...”

“You made a list of what I like?” Steve raised an eyebrow. “I'd love to see that.”

“Maybe later,” Tony hummed, reaching down to fondle his own cock, stroking it slowly as he leaned further back against the couch. Steve swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. “Hmm... you like watching me?”

Steve's eyes snapped up to Tony's face, seeing him look at Steve attentively. To see Tony so focussed on him sent shivers down his spine. “Yeah,” he croaked and cleared his throat.

Tony smirked. “You know, voyeurism is a kink.” He ran his other hand up his own chest and Steve felt another wave of want surge through him. “We could explore that.”

“Tony,” Steve said, reaching down to grab his dick and relieve some of the pressure already building in him. “Feet?”

Tony's eyes darkened before he extended one leg to press the arch of one foot against Steve's hand on his cock. He breathed out shakily as he shifted it further up to let his toes rest against the head. Steve held perfectly still, watching Tony play around for a bit before he let go completely, resting his arm on the back of the couch instead.

“Okay, so,” he said, tensing a little when Tony squished Steve's cock down against his stomach, his heel pushing gently against Steve's balls. “How do we do this?”

“You don't do anything,” Tony purred in a tone that made Steve's toes curl. “I'll handle it. You just lie back and look pretty.”

Steve swallowed heavily as Tony reached under one of the pillows, coming back with a bottle of lube he vaguely remembered leaving there last night. He pulled back his legs, smearing a generous amount over both his soles and between his toes before he stretched out on the couch, his feet resting on either side of Steve's crotch.

“Okay,” Tony breathed, voice already so rough that it made Steve's cock twitch in response. “Fuck, that looks so good.”

Steve looked down as Tony pressed in, both his feet against the sides of his cock, squeezing it in between. It felt alright, not all that great, but Tony's breath already started to come faster as he rubbed his feet up and down in an alternating rhythm.

“Shit,” Tony said softly and Steve looked up to find him still stroking his cock slowly, attention mostly on Steve now.

Steve jolted when Tony's feet shifted, heels touching and creating a tight space for his cock to slide through between his soles, and that – okay, that was pretty nice. He moaned quietly as Tony started stroking up and down, fingers twitching to hold on to something.

“You can touch,” Tony said roughly and Steve grabbed his ankles with both hands, guiding him into a faster pace.

“That's good,” Steve sighed and heard Tony's breathing hitch.

“Yeah?” Tony gasped, squeezing his feet tighter together until Steve groaned at the firm pressure. “Fuck, I can't believe –“

“Tony,” Steve moaned, moving one hand up to squeeze Tony's toes together, creating an even tighter space for him to thrust up into. It felt surprisingly good. “Ah, Tony –“

“Oh my God.” Steve felt Tony's legs jolt and looked up just in time to see Tony throw his head back, hand flying over his cock. “Fuck, I'm gonna – _Steve_ –“

Steve kept thrusting, eyes fixed on Tony's cock as he started to come, shooting over his own hand and his stomach as he arched beautifully off the couch with what little leverage he had. It pushed his feet more firmly towards Steve and the added pressure was so good he could feel his stomach twist –

“Tony,” he groaned, head lowering as he thrust two, three more times before he came, painting Tony's feet with ropes of come. Even he had to admit it was a pretty picture.

“Jesus,” he heard Tony breathe from far away as he kept thrusting, riding out the waves of pleasure before he slumped down, letting go of Tony's feet as he did. They fell down on either side of him, resting heavily on his thighs.

“God, Steve,” Tony said reverently, pushing forward until he could grasp Steve's face and pull him in for a kiss. “That was – holy shit, that was so hot, I can't even –“

Steve chuckled, pulling Tony closer and pressing another kiss to his mouth. “Yeah. Guess I liked that.”

“We're gonna have so much fun together,” Tony panted gleefully, pulling Steve on top of him so he could look up at him with a sparkle in his eye. “There's so much to explore, you have no idea.”

Steve grinned, wrapping Tony in his arms. “So, about that list...”


End file.
